The Wolf And The Sabre Tooth
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Pairing: Merrick and OC. This takes place at the finale of Wild Force, but if things ended differently. The Sabre Tooth Zord has been located and the legend that comes along with her. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf And The Sabre Tooth:

Generation: Wildforce.

Pairing: Merrick And OC.

* * *

Name: Phoebe Elise Scott.

Age: 18.

Hair: Dark Brown.

Eyes: Ice Blue.

Siblings: Jason Lee Scott.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Facts:

Jason didn't know about Phoebe until her 16th birthday.

He has been searching for her for 2 years.

Phoebe is found by the Wildforce Rangers when she is attacked.

Phoebe is Jason's full sister, but her parents gave her up at birth.

Jason never found out why they gave her up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapters:

1. The Sabre Tooth Legend.

2. Midnight at the Animarium.

3. New In Town.

4. Princess Shayla tells the truth.

5. Calling Big Brother/Phoebe gives the Zords nicknames...except Sharky.

6. Finding the Sabre Tooth.

7. The truth about Merrick and Shayla.

8. Shayla talks to Merrick.

9. Merrick And Phoebe.

10. Jason watches Phoebe train with Merrick.

11. 'Who could the Sabre Tooth be?'

12. 'It's called love, Big Brother!'

13. Lead on the Sabre Tooth.

14. Phoebe has a secret.

15. 'You wanted to see me?'

16. Picnic in the Animarium Forest.

17. Getting Jason's approval.

18. Phoebe sneaks off with Merrick.

19. Big Brother is pissed.

20. Phoebe and Merrick run away.

21. Hiding from the Rangers/Attacked in the park in broad daylight.

22. A Night of Firsts.

23. The Morning After.

24. Calling Haley/'Meet us at...'

25. The Rangers get worried/Rangers are attacked.

26. Merrick and Phoebe return.

27. A Talk With Big Brother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundtrack:

Britney Spears---Everytime (Valentin Remix)

Vanessa Carlton---Pretty Baby

Britney Spears---Don't let me be the last to know (Hex Hector Club Mix Edit)

Kelly Clarkson---The Trouble with love is

Celine Dion---My heart will go on

98 degrees---Una Noche

98 degrees---My Everything

Dido---Here with me

Bratz---So Good.

Bowling For Soup---I melt with you.

Cary Brothers---True.

Duel of the Fates from Episode One.

Mariah Carey---Thank God I Found You

BSB---I'll Never Break Your Heart

BSB---Set Adrift On Memories Bliss

BSB---Shape of my Heart.


	2. The Sabre Tooth Legend

Chapter One: The Sabre Tooth Legend:

_The Wolf will seek her but not for kill,_

_He will protect her and treasure her,_

_But the Sabre Tooth will care for him,_

_Protect and treasure_

_The Sabre Tooth is at times alone_

_But when the Wolf finds her_

_There will come a time when they will be tested_

_The test will bring them to all tides_

_The Sabre Tooth is a woman that is beyond_

_All need of teaching or schooling_

_She is a fierce protecter_

_She is a fierce fighter_

_She is a fierce lover_

_She is one half of a force_

_That will bring the end_

_To a force of great evil_

_The Sabre Tooth is the wife,_

_She is the mother,_

_She is the lover_

_The Wolf is the husband,_

_He is the father,_

_He is the lover_

_The Wolf is the one who will draw out the Sabre Tooth_

_The Sabre Tooth will be the one to tame the Wolf_

_The Wolf and The Sabre will save mankind from it's greatest terror_

_They will save worlds across the galaxies from complete destruction_

_The Sabre will die to protect what is hers_

_Only time will tell the truth_


	3. Midnight At The Animarium

Chapter Two: Midnight at the Animarium:

Princess Shayla walked through the gardens wondering, wondering if Merrick was every going to get out of his grumpy streak.

Taylor sat on her bed, a scrapbook in hand. It was of her friends in the Air Force. They just had it made for her to show her what she was missing.

Max sat next to his Shark zord, talking Sharky. Max and Sharky were best friends, regardless of whether the rangers still had their powers or not.

Danny was asleep, dreaming of his vacation with Max around the world. There were so many funny things that had happened.

Alyssa was asleep as well, but she was asleep on the neck of her White Tiger zord.

Cole was sitting with the Red Lion Zord. 'Communing with nature' as Princess Shayla would say.

Merrick was pacing in his room, cursing himself silently.


	4. New In Town

Phoebe looked around the parking lot and then at the paper in her hand. _It says...Ernie's..._, She thought looking at the sign, _I hope this is the right place._ She walked inside, sitting at the bar. A friendly-looking older man came up to her.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"This is Ernie's, right?" She asked him.

"Yep," He answered.

"(sigh) Thank the gods...sorry, I was raised by pagans, so..." She chuckled.

"No problem, honey," He smiled, "So, you looking for someone?"

"I'm looking for my brother," She answered.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Jason Lee Scott," Phoebe answered.

The older man choked.

"You're...(gulp)...Phoebe?" He gasped.

"(confused) Yeah...and you are?"

"Ernie..."

"Oh...wait..." She points to the sign on the wall, "That Ernie?"

Ernie nodded. Phoebe sighed gratefully.

"I knew your brother when he was in high school. He still comes in sometimes. He should be coming in tomorrow," Ernie offered.

Phoebe smiled.

"I just might come in then," She smiled.

Ernie smiled back at her.

"So...you new in town?"Ernie

"Yep. I grew up in Salem."

"Old Salem?"

"No...there is a colony for pagans upstate."

"Oh."

"Yes, Old Salem. The colony I grew up in rebuilt Old Salem over a hundred years ago."

Ernie and Phoebe chatted for a while, before Ernie heard Phoebe's stomach growl.

"Hungry, huh?" Ernie smiled.

"Yeah..." Phoebe grinned sheepishly, "But the sad thing is I don't got the money to get anything."

Ernie grinned.

"It's on your brother...just don't tell him when you see him," Ernie smiled, handing her a small menu.

Phoebe flipped through it.

"Some cantaloupe, honeydew, and watermelon slices, please," She said to him.

"And to drink?"

"A large Strawberry/Banana Smoothie."

"I got an extra cantaloupe I can split for ya. I can give ya one half and wrap up the other. Same with the honeydew. I can also make some extra smoothie to go. That way you have something to last you for a while."

"Thanks. I was just a dumb enough to forget enough money for food."

"Good thing too. Your first jab at big brother is getting food on his tab," Ernie laughed.

Phoebe laughed along with him.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Ernie asked as he sliced the cantaloupe.

"No. I don't..." She stared at the counter.

Ernie just smiled at Phoebe. He could tell that she was nervous. And he knew what for.

"Well, scout out a place, then come back here and let me know," Ernie said as he set her food in front of her.

"Thanks..." She smiled shyly.

"Ya know..." Ernie started, "You brother...he was something. No matter what was thrown at him, he was always able to take it."

"That's good to know," She said as she ate a piece of cantaloupe, "I've always wondered about him. My whole life, ya know. I never got to meet him really. Don't know if he knows I even exist. I'm hoping he does. Cause for some odd reason, even though I don't remember him, I miss him somethig fierce."

Ernie felt sorry for her, not getting to know her own family. _Poor kid_, he thought as he watched her eat.

"He was a Power Ranger," Ernie said suddenly.

"How did you know?" She said in mid bite.

"It was obvious," Ernie smiled, "just didn't let on to it, that I knew, I mean. Jason's a good guy. I can see why he was chosen, ya know."

"Yeah," She sighed, "met a ranger myself once."

"Who was that?"

"The original green ranger."

"Tommy."

"Huh?"

"His name...the original green ranger...it's Tommy. Dr. Oliver, I suspect now."

Phoebe nodded her head in understanding, marking down mentally to ask Jason about him...when she saw Jason, that is. They sat they next while in silence. Phoebe had finished eating and thanked Ernie.

"Just let me know when you find a place, so if I see your brother before you do, I can let him know where you are."

Phoebe hugged Ernie quickly.

"Thanks."

* * *

Phoebe was four blocks away from Ernie's when she was attacked. A bunch of these wierd-ass lookin' creatures surrounded her. But they didn't attack, not just yet. Some Goth reject in black leather came forward. 

"Now, what do we have here?" She grinned.

"An extremely confused person," Phoebe snapped back, "other than that everythingis just peachy, with a side of keen."

The woman threw a punch at her and Phoebe snapped her head back, narrowly avoiding it. When she righted herself, Phoebe glared at her.

"What in the frelling hell was that for?" Phoebe growled.

"How did you do that?" She questioned Phoebe.

"No frelling idea, Bitchy," Phoebe snapped.

'Bitchy' threw another punch and Phoebe dodged it...again.

"Alright, Bitchy, whenever you are done getting your jollies over there," Phoebe stopped when she was pushed into the creatures.

"Hold her," 'Bitchy' commanded them.

Phoebe struggled as the creatures held her.

* * *

A lone figure watched a young girl struggling with the creatures, watching as the woman in black proceeded to...as a friend would have put it...'beat the crap out of her'.

* * *

Phoebe could feel someone watching and tried to look for them. When she finally spotted the person, she called out to them. 

"Help me, oh gods, help me, please!" She yelled, hoping the person watching could hear her.

Phoebe sighed inwardly when the person watching began to come closer and closer. Her head snapped back after a nasty uppercut to the jaw. The person growled low at the action.

"Stupid child," 'Bitchy' hissed.

'Bitchy' was about to hit Phoebe again when her fist was caught. It was the lone figure. Phoebe watched from the ground as the lone figure beat down the ones who had beaten her. The lone figure leaned down and picked her up into his arms. His hood fell back to reveal almost black hair with two blonde streaks.


End file.
